


What She is Hiding

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Eventual Threesome, F/F, Girls Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Floki was away and your best friend, Helga wanted to play. Who were you to turn her down?





	What She is Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Kissing, fingering, oral, little language, little fluff, cheating NSFW

The Gods had blessed you very well in life. You were born a free woman, your family was still alive, and you had a very good friend in life. While Aslaug had been nice to you, it was Helga who had always gotten your attention. She was a graceful beauty with her long honey blonde hair and big dark brown eyes. Her beautiful pink lips always proven to be kissable.

She would occasionally offer you one of her soft kisses but for it wasn’t enough. You enjoyed exploring many things and one thing you always wanted to explore was another female. That opportunity had always slipped from your hand. So when Floki had left with Ragnar it was hard for you not to pounce on Helga.

“You seem lonely Helga. What is troubling you?” You asked.

Helga was weaving little rope between her fingers. She kept looking at the door, curious as to when her husband would return. You looked at the closed door then back at the fire that was burning in the middle of the room.

“Another fight between Floki and you?” You asked.

Her lips curled into a soft smile. “Floki is difficult.” She replied.

“He will come back Helga. He always does.” You tried comforting her.

Despite her worries she kept a warm smile on her face. That smile always warmed your heart and gave you butterflies. You sat right in front of the fire and poured yourself a cup of Mead. Helga moved herself by your side.

“I know we are all free to do as we please but sometimes I wish I could make him stay. I get so lonely being in our cabin in those woods all by myself. That is why I often come to you when he is gone. I don’t like being without the company of others.” She explained.

You sipped your Mead and handed it to her. “Well as long as I’m alive I promise to do anything in my powers to keep you from feeling that way.”

She looked right at you, a primal look gleaming in her dark eyes. “Anything?” She asked suggestively as she brought your cup to her mouth and sipped the Mead slowly.

You felt your cheeks grow hot and your heart didn’t go into high speed yet but it was waiting. A silence fell upon the two of you. You cleared your throat.

“Yeah. I mean you’re my friend Helga. I care about you.”

You wanted to palm your face the moment you said that. This caused Helga to shuffle closer to you and drag her fingers up your arms. You couldn’t stop the shiver that overcame your body. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up with excitement.

“Y/N, don’t be scared. You trust me don’t you?” She chuckled.

You could only nod your head as she leaned closer to you. She leaned closer and closer until her lips pressed gently into yours. You became stiff for a second until you forced yourself to relax and opened your mouth just a little for her tongue to dive in. She tasted like sweet honey Mead and her scent of smoked wood intoxicated you.

Your hands went to her hair and gently ran through her long strands. She pushed forward until your back landed right on the wooden floor and she straddled your hips. Warmth flooded your v-area quickly and your breathing was trying to go as fast as your heart. She reached down and began untying the strings to your dress.

“I always wondered how you would taste.” She whispered against your lips.

You let out a quiet moan. “That’s just something you’re going to have to find out on your own then isn’t it?”

She brought your bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a light nibble. You thrashed against her as her hands began to gather the ends of your dress up on your stomach. She released your bottom lip and pressed gentle kisses down your neck her tongue delved between your breasts before she began sinking further towards your thighs.

You looked down at her and watched as she placed gentle kisses between your thighs. The first thing you felt was her warm moist tongue running up your soaked folds to your clit. You leaned your head back on the floor and gasped at the surprising feeling. She danced her tongue all around and searched every nook and cranny of your nether regions.

The warmth of her breath made you shudder and buck your hips to grind against her mouth. She held onto your hips and dipped her tongue into your entrance nudged your clit with the tip of her nose.

“Oh Gods Helga!” You moaned.

She moved one hand down and began to rub slow circles gently on your clit. Your felt the knots tying in your stomach all too quick. Especially when she hummed against your moistened mound. That brought you tumbling right into the fastest orgasm you ever had. You bucked your hips again and screamed out your release.

She lapped up all your juices with her tongue and licked her lips. They glistened in the light from the fire.

“Oh Y/N, how fast you finish.” She pressed one more kiss to your sensitive clit.

“Let’s see how long you last.” You sat up, grabbed ahold of her arms and flipped the both of you so you were now the one on top.

She bit into her lower lip and smiled at you. You leaned down and placed another kiss on her lips. The kiss was short and you immediately worked your way down to her legs where you hiked her dress up and revealed herself to you.

It was easy to say you were nervous but you had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like a lifetime. You were suddenly a goddess and she was your offering. Who were you to turn such a lovely prize down?

You gently kissed her thighs and went further up to her swollen bud. You started slowly with little flickering of your tongue. She tasted sweet and even a little salty. Almost like the water in the ocean.

Once you found your confidence you couldn’t hold back. You ravaged her like a wolf did with its meal. Your tongue lapping between her folds and circulating her needy clit. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan. Her hips rocked back and forth to help get to all the spots. You tongue dipped in her entrance and you felt her juices fall right into your mouth.

Much like she did with you, you used your thumb to massage her clit while you flickered your tongue all inside her. You looked into her eyes and smiled as you watched her fall apart. Her thighs trembled beneath you and you felt her juices pour out of her. She called your name with another loud moan as you lapped up all her juices and revelled in her taste.

You crawled on top of her and placed your lips on her. When your tongues pressed into hers you managed to get the mix taste of both you and her in your mouth. It was like you died and went to Valhalla.

She reached her arms around you and held you close to her. For just a few minutes more the two of you lied together, side by side and listened as the rain outside poured down. She didn’t get to say much because the door opened and in came her husband.

You sat up and watched as she ran to greet him. Floki engulfed her in his arms and glanced down at you over Helga’s shoulders. You brought yourself to your feet and fixed your dress.

“See Helga. As I told you before the Gods always deliver him back to you.” You made your way to the door.

“Y/N, don’t go out there right now. Your home is far away. Stay and keep us company.” Helga begged.

Your eyes went back to Floki. His piercing blue eyes were eyeing you suspiciously. One thing about Helga was, you never could say no to her and she knew it.

You nodded your head in agreement. As promised you stayed the night right by the fire with fire beneath you and your fur coat above you. You tried to sleep that night. You tried so hard but it was impossible. Especially because every time you opened your eyes to peek at Helga you would see her sleeping soundlessly beside Floki who was peering down at you with a darkened gaze. A gaze he had never given you before.


End file.
